Muñeca Perfecta
by Lili Frankenstein
Summary: La historia de una joven sin pasado y un presente ausente.


**LA MUÑECA PERFECTA**

* * *

20 de Mayo a las 9:00 a.m., listo para asistir a la universidad de arte que justo estaba a la vuelta de mi departamento, tan solo me tomaba minuto y medio en llegar y eso dependía de mi caminar, si apresuraba el paso tal vez no tuviera que disculparme con el maestro por llegar minuto y medio tarde, porque justo mis clases comienzan a las 9:00 a.m., pero si hacía eso me fatigaba y levantarme más temprano no era opción, así que como todas las mañanas me dirigí a paso normal a la universidad.

Al llegar, como de costumbre las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par pero sin alumnos, excepto por una chica extraña que solo estaba parada frente a la entrada, pasé por su lado no muy alejado y aunque me detuve a observarla ella no me miró y quedé sorprendido al mirarla con más calma y a detalle, tenía una tez extraña, unos ojos extraños, un cabello todavía más extraño que parecía estar pegado a su rostro y su atuendo en realidad parecía de una muñeca, pero una muy extraña, finalmente esta es una escuela de arte, tal vez alguien la diseñó y entonces la colocó aquí como muestra de su trabajo.

Estaba decidido a seguir mi camino, ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos y esta vez seguro que sería "castigado", justo cuando me alejé lentamente aún sin quitarle la vista de encima, su ojo, el único que tenía visible se movió hacia mí pero solo eso, no movió ni brazos, ni su cuerpo, solo su ojo rojo, fue aterrador, si seguía moviéndome ella me perseguía con su mirada y entonces volví a ella, con miedo pero volví buscando donde poder apagarla, después de todo seguía pensando que era una muñeca, así que traté de levantar su vestido de encaje e inmediatamente tomó mi mano fuertemente y volteó hacía mí, había movido su mano y su cabeza, sentí tanto pánico que lo único que pude hacer fue alejarme y ahora sí, seguir mi camino.

_- Llega tarde Sr. Heth, pero lo admitiré a cambio de tomar una clase extra de Historia_ –

-… _Lo acepto_ – He suspirado tan fuerte antes de responder que toda la clase se ha reído de mi acción y mi facción, esa que cualquiera pone cuando algo no le agrada y es que soportar a la Srita. Gush y a su odiosa voz aguda que perfora oídos, bueno, es una tortura.

01:00 p.m. he salido de mi hora de castigo, aburrido, hambriento y con un dolor en mi cabeza que lo único que quiero es llegar a mi departamento y olvidarme del mundo de nuevo…

_- ¡Sr. Heth!_ – Escuché que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos y me detuve, pero el pasillo estaba solo, ya no hay alumnos en las aulas, los maestros se encontraban en la sala de profesores no tan cerca de donde yo me encontraba, además el sonido provenía del frente de la universidad, es decir, de la entrada. Seguí mi camino, al fin y al cabo si alguien me llamaba forzosamente tendría que encontrármelo al salir.

Al acercarme a la entrada recordé a la muñeca y sentí escalofríos, esta vez no iba a ser curioso, solo iba a irme de largo, derecho, sin prisa, sin parecer asustado aunque lo estuviera. Segundos más tarde por fin nos encontramos, ella seguía ahí inmóvil y yo solo seguí caminando, pasé a su lado mirando al frente y con la mente en blanco.

_- ¡Sr. Heth!_ – Una voz dulce nombró mi apellido, esta vez lo sentí demasiado cerca, mi piel estaba erizada, no sabía si voltear sería buena idea, pero me llamó de nuevo y entonces no pude resistir mi curiosidad y al girar, la muñeca se había dado la vuelta hacía mí y me miraba fijo.

_- ¿Acabas de pronunciar mi nombre?_ –

_- Sr. Heth, el creador dice que es de mala educación levantar el vestido de una dama_ –

_- ¿Estás hablándome a mí?_ – Yo de verdad estaba confundido.

_- Sr. Heth, el creador dice que si una persona hace algo mal se tiene que disculpar_ –

_- Yo, eh, yo, sí, lo siento yo solo buscaba algo, no quise dañarte_ – Estoy hablando con un robot, es el día más extraño de toda mi vida, ella seguía mirándome. Describir esto como incómodo y extraño era poco – _Bueno, deberías volver con tu creador_ –

_- Sr. Heth ¿Quiere conocerlo?_ –

- … - Esto debe ser una broma de algún idiota de tercer grado, claro, como ya son más avanzados seguro aprendieron como manipular nuevas herramientas, esta muñeca está muy bien hecha – _Yo, en realidad tengo, bueno, es que es tarde, tengo hambre y_… –

_- Sr. Heth, el creador también crea comida, pero la comida no habla_ – He reído tan fuerte que no pude contenerme, ¡La comida no habla! ¡Pues claro que no habla!.

Al mismo tiempo se escucharon pasos detrás de mí pero estaba tan ocupado riéndome que no me preocupé por voltear.

_- ¡Andando Elm!_ – Su voz, fuerte e imponente resonó por todo el lugar e inmediatamente la muñeca se movió hacia él y se alejaron lentamente.

Cuando dejé de reírme me di media vuelta y frente a mí estaba un sujeto con mala cara, alto, delgado, cabello corto, con lentes, bastante joven pero mayor que yo. Decidí dar unos pasos al frente para poder hablarle.

_- ¡Espere! _– No sé por qué lo hice - _¿Usted la creó? Es tan real que_… -

_- ¿Quién eres?_ – Él "creador" supuse, solo volteó y me miró con desprecio.

_- Es el Sr. Heth _– Ella respondió con una sonrisa tierna y su acompañante solo miró su reacción y frunció el ceño.

_- Me llamo Sander Heth ¿Es usted maestro de esta universidad? ¿Esta muñeca es suya? –_

_- No quiero verte cerca de Elm de nuevo ¿Entiendes?_ – Tomó fuertemente la mano de la muñeca y ella bajó su mirada.

_- Entiendo pero…_ -

_- Vámonos Elm_ – Ha halado la pequeña mano de ella para que lo siguiera, ella parecía triste, una muñeca que parece estar triste y un sujeto que la manipula, deben ser delirios del hambre.

Seguí hasta mi departamento sin tomarle mayor importancia a lo que me acababa de pasar. Al llegar preparé algo de comer, hice algunos deberes y me dejé caer en mi amada cama y sin pensarlo quedé dormido un par de horas, al despertar ya se había hecho tarde, con mucha pereza y sin levantarme solo acerqué una consola de videojuegos con mis manos y encendí la tv con el control remoto, me desvelé de nuevo.

8:30 a.m., el despertador ha sonado y como si mi cama mordiera me levanté rápidamente de un brinco, me duché, me cambié, comí algo rápido, tomé mi mochila y salí del departamento, pensar en escuchar a la Srita. Gush otro día consecutivo no estaba en mis planes, al pensar esto simplemente mis pies caminaban más rápido, de minuto y medio terminé llegando a menos de un minuto a la universidad pero al llegar, al verla ahí de nuevo, sabía que algo raro podría pasar, sin más remedio decidí acercarme.

_- ¿Elm? ¿Es tu nombre verdad? ¿Te llamas Elm?_ – No sé que hace aquí pero no pude evitarla así que preferí llamarle por el nombre al que correspondió a aquel hombre.

_- Así me llama el creador_ – Volteó y me sonrió, parecía feliz de nuevo.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Elm? ¿Te perdiste?_ – Una muñeca perdida, aunque ya no estoy seguro que sea una muñeca.

_- No _– Volvió su mirada hacia dentro de la universidad.

- … _¿Dónde está tu creador?_ – No sé que más podría preguntar.

_- En casa_ –

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?_ -

_- ¡No!_ – Cuando respondió abrió grande su ojo, como si hubiese dicho algo que le asustara.

_- No puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo Elm_ – Ella no respondió, solo bajó la mirada, parecía asustada. Sin saber qué hacer tomé su mano despacio y la conduje hacia mi departamento.

Ella no dijo nada en el poco trayecto, ni le importó que estuviera yendo con un extraño, tampoco subió la mirada y yo, sin saber qué hacer aún y sin saber por qué estoy haciendo esto seguí caminando al ritmo que ella pudiera seguirme, no puede ser una muñeca, su mano, su mano es cálida pero su piel no es normal y su cabello es de un tono gris y ni hablar de las perforaciones en su rostro, de lejos solo parecen accesorios para el cabello pero yo sé lo que vi, eran costuras.

Llegamos al departamento, apenas eran las 9:20 a.m. seguro tendría otro castigo severo por no asistir pero la decisión que tomé fue ésta. Al entrar dejé caer mi mochila y me senté en la cama, no tenía tantos muebles ni nada lujoso que ofrecerle, después de todo vivo solo desde que me mudé a esta ciudad, sobrevivo con una beca y algunos víveres que me mandan mis padres, pero es todo.

Elm ha estado parada en el mismo sitio desde que ingresamos al departamento, no se ha movido ni ha abierto la boca para decir algo, es incómodo, parece que solo responde a preguntas concretas, yo quería hacerla hablar.

_- ¿Tienes hambre?_ – Pregunté, no sabía cómo romper el silencio.

_- Sí, el creador siempre alimenta a Elm con verduras_ –

_- No creo que tenga verduras pero tengo sopa instantánea, te haré una, mientras puedes descansar en mi cama_ – No sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara algo malicioso, pero seguro que ella no lo tomaría mal.

Mientras me levanté a preparar la sopa ella se acomodó en la cama, al darme vuelta y llevarle la sopa noté que se había acostado y al parecer se había quedado dormida, tal vez estuvo esperando mucho tiempo frente a la entrada de la universidad, debe tener buenas razones para esperar estática como piedra.

Tomé una sábana y la cubrí, corría algo de viento por la ventana y ella parecía estremecerse, a los pocos segundos se escucharon fuertes pasos por el corredor del 4to piso, donde está mi departamento, en seguida tocaron a mi puerta y abrí esperando que no se tratara de aquel sujeto.

_- Sé que está aquí, ¿Dónde la escondes?_ – Molesto me ha empujado, pero con cautela ha entrado a mi departamento buscándola.

_- Baje la voz, está durmiendo_ – Le he respondido con voz baja pero firme y he tirado de su brazo de forma imponente.

- … _¿Qué quieres con ella?_ – Sentí su mirada fulminante.

_- No pretendo esconderla, ella no quería regresar con usted y no podía meterla a la universidad como si fuera una estudiante más, no supe que hacer _– Él seguía mirándome fijamente pero no podía permitir que me intimidara en mi propia casa, es vergonzoso – _Escuche, no sé nada de ustedes dos pero por alguna extraña razón ella me preocupa, pero no sé quién ni qué es, tampoco sé cómo ayudarla, accidentalmente y por curiosidad me he involucrado y ya que está aquí, me gustaría conocer qué hay detrás de ella, por supuesto que no estás obligado a responder pero…_ - Me ha interrumpido acercándose bruscamente.

_- Elm es la hija del director de la universidad a la que asistes_ –

_- ¿Ah si? Ella va a visitar a su padre entonces y usted es ¿Su novio? ¿Su guardaespaldas?_ – Aún confundido.

_- Por supuesto que no, soy el doctor que la cuida –_

_- ¿De qué? –_

_- ¡No es asunto tuyo! –_

_- ¡Quiero ayudarla!_

- … _- _Suspiró fuerte y hubo silencio por un momento_ – Su familia fue separada en un accidente automovilístico, su hermana gemela y su madre fallecieron en el acto, Elm perdió parte de su rostro, su pierna, sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo tienen cicatrices, quedó totalmente destrozada pero estaba viva… _- Él hizo una pausa, parecía doloroso recordar todo lo que estaba diciendo pero entonces suspiró y prosiguió – _El director contrató mis servicios para cuidar de Elm y "restaurarla"… _-

_- ¿Restaurarla? ¿A qué se refiere?_ – Estaba intrigado, mis ojos lo miraban y mis oídos escuchaban incrédulos.

- … _Elm no es una muñeca como la llamaste ayer_ – Me ha hecho una mueca de desagrado, irónicamente creo que ella le importa mucho – _si bien tampoco es normal, en su cuerpo tiene incrustadas partes mecánicas y para cubrirlas hubo que extraer piel de su hermana gemela, seguro que has notado las costuras, las cuales he tratado de disimular con su cabello y su vestimenta _–

_- Pero su cabello, su piel y su ojo_… -

_- Melanina, su cabello fue perdiendo color y su piel cambió no hay más explicación_ – Traté de entender pero preferí cambiar de tema.

_- ¿Por qué no quiere volver con usted? Al parecer se preocupa por ella_ –

_- Su padre la ha dejado a mi cuidado desde el accidente, ella no recuerda nada y no se expresa como una persona normal, por esto y muchas cosas he preferido mantenerla encerrada en mi casa, como doctor, sé cómo cuidarla, más sin embargo sé que es infeliz la mayor parte que pasa conmigo, se lo comenté a su padre pero accidentalmente Elm escuchó todo después de todo y aunque su aspecto no es normal, es humana, no sabe cómo comportarse pero aún así ella comprende, así que se ha escapado esperando encontrar a su padre, quien no desea verla en el estado en que se encuentra, le parece repulsiva la idea de que Elm tenga partes de su hermana…_ -

_- ¡Bastardo! El director es un bastardo_ – Estaba molesto, él quiso salvar a su hija pero ahora la mantiene alejada ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso? –_Entiendo lo que me ha explicado y no puedo dejar de sentirme furioso, debió sufrir mucho_ – No supe que más sentir, no sentía lastima, tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por ella, porque hasta ahora creí que su creador era un tipo controlador pero me doy cuenta que se trata más de cuidarla a toda costa y evitar que sufra, pero ella ciertamente está sufriendo.

Detuvimos nuestra plática cuando nos dimos cuenta que Elm estaba despierta y con lágrimas en su ojo, quise acércame para hacerla sentir mejor pero el sujeto inmediatamente caminó hacia ella y trató de consolarla, entonces los dos se levantaron, yo no pude hacer ni decir nada solo los observé.

_- Es hora de irnos Elm_ – Mientras le tomaba la mano ella se rehusó, lo intentó de nuevo pero no funcionó, Elm no quería irse con él.

_- Yo, ¡Yo la cuidaré!, puedo hacerme cargo y usted podría venir a verla y revisar sus heridas, yo pue_.. –

_- No, necesita un cuidado especial, tu eres solo un estudiante no puedo dejarla en manos inestables, lo siento_ – Él la tomó de los hombros mientras la miraba, no había más remedio y ella comprendió pero su mirada era como la de un cachorro triste. – _Sin embargo, si tanto quieres ayudar podrías visitarla en nuestra casa, serás bienvenido cada vez que desees verla, le gustan los dulces podrías llevarle algunos cuando decidas ir, esas son mis condiciones _– Elm lo abrazó de forma inesperada, estaba agradecida.

_- Elm, iré a visitarte cada vez que pueda ¡Te llevaré infinidad de bocadillos dulces_! – Acaricié su cabeza mientras le sonreía, ella estaba feliz.

_- Gracias Sr. Heth, gracias Sr. Vokh_ – Con su voz tierna y suave respondió.

_- Solo llámame Sander_ –

_- Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Ashuu_ – Él con una expresión sin remedio y ella sonriendo, me uní a su felicidad con risas y no faltó mucho tiempo para que partieran a su hogar.

De esto ya han pasado dos años, me he graduado y cada día he visitado a Elm desde entonces, si un día falto al siguiente tengo que llevar dos golosinas o salir a pasear aunque obviamente con supervisión de Vokh. Ella ha cambiado, cada vez trata de conversar un poco más, es más abierta y sobretodo es feliz, hasta Vokh es feliz, será porque Elm ha dejado de decirle "Creador", sin embargo aún no se acostumbra a nombrarlo por su nombre, supongo que llevará algo de tiempo.

Nunca supe cómo es que ella sabía mi nombre aquella vez que me llamó desde la entrada de la universidad, supongo que escuchó al maestro cuando me nombró aquel día que llegué tarde y la vi por primera vez, nunca se lo pregunté, sorpresivamente tiene muy buena memoria pero no es algo que detenga mi vida.

Con respecto al director, ella jamás pudo verlo porque él pidió su traslado a otra ciudad, se olvidó de Elm totalmente pero para ser sincero no le hace falta. La custodia es de Vokh ahora, quien ya no trabaja más para el padre de Elm así que ha tenido que volver al trabajo de médico y por cierta confianza que ya me había ganado me pidió cuidarla mientras él no estaba, así que tuve que mudarme a su enorme casa, aprendí muchas cosas en el proceso y ahora soy capaz de hacerme cargo de Elm, quien ha crecido unos centímetros en estos dos años.

He pasado el mayor tiempo con ella, excepto cuando estoy trabajando, es una persona dulce y poco a poco me he enamorado de ella por lo que he pedido permiso a Vokh para cortejarla apropiadamente, al principio no le pareció la idea porque soy mayor que ella por algunos años pero al final aceptó, ella a veces no entiende algunas situaciones pero es realmente feliz aprendiendo y eso me basta, hoy nos dimos un primer beso, ella se sorprendió tanto que ha corrido con Vokh, al parecer ya lo ve como un padre, tanto que me ha dado una pequeña charla, fue gracioso e incómodo.

Estamos juntos ahora, mi muñeca perfecta y yo… Y Vokh pero esa es otra historia.

**FIN**


End file.
